barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede Higa
'''Kaede Higa '''is the current Red Rose Rhode Knight. Before it was revealed that he was Anis Yamamoto's knight, he was unable to meet eye-to-eye with her due to the fact that she beat him in a boy's running competition (Anis claims that she was forced into the event and her friends used her fears for thunder to make her run faster). As the Red Rose, he specializes in Offensive magic, mainly using a sword. His family owns the Kaede shrine. As the Rose Rhode Knight Relationship with the Rose Princess Kaede greatly loves Anis, and holds much admiration towards her, the same as the other Rhode Rose Knights. At first, Kaede found out that, much to his digust, the Rose Princess was none other than Anis, a classmate he has rivarly with since she beat him in a boys' 100m race. Although generally being upset about Anis being his dominion at first, he gains strong feelings of affection towards her, after spending more time with her, even going as far to kiss her after he had gained his First Awakening, stating that when he says he would protect her, he means it as a "man." Relationships with the Other Knights Haruto Kisugi Haruto feels deep-seated animosity towards Kaede because the former Red Rhode Knight was blood-married to the Rose Princess. But Kaede couldn't care less agreeing with Anis that what happened in the past should stay in the past. In one of the chapters he gave Kaede an expired drink. Seiran Asagi Kaede is protective over Seiran, for he has memories of them being best friends from birth. Even after learning all those memories were fake and that Seiran was an artificial human, he still regards him with protection and friendship. Mutsuki Kurama Kaede and Mutsuki can be considered, at this point in time, rivals. Both he and Kaede have strong feelings for Anis and it's hinted that the two aren't all that fond of each other. It's different than how Kaede reacts towards Tenjou (with disgust or dislike). He never really voices an opinion on Mutsuki, but get's highly jealous and upset when Mutsuki got closer to Anis. Mitsuru Tenjou There isn't much to say here other than the fact Kaede highly dislikes Tenjou. He puts up with him when necessary, but he doesn't like the other's attitude, nor the way he obsesses over Anis. Awakenings Kaede has achieved his Stage Two awakening, though he stated that he did not want to. His awakenings were different from the other Rose Rhode Knights. While the other knights attained theirs by Anis' bonding growing stronger with them, Kaede awakened straight to Stage Two, when he and Anis kissed (one by Anis's own doing, and the other by Kaede himself when he kissed her back). Appearance He has spiky red hair to match his red rose and his eyes are violet. He is frequently seen wearing the male school uniform. He has been called 'plain' in looks by Anis but during the mle group audition many girls fell for him. Personality He is very attached to Anis Yamamoto, and does everything to protect her and is upset when the other Knights of the Rose show they love Anis too. He is also a very fast runner. He is a bit kept in with his feelings and can be blunt at times (for a comedic affect). Overall he is very protective towards the ones he love. Storyline Kaede was introduced as a classmate of Anis. They were on bad relationship terms due to Anis beating him in a running race. Later, when Anis was punished for her choker by sweeping the school garden. Kaede comes in to knock Anis out of her daydreaming. When Anis gets hit by Ninufa, he caught her when she fell. Embarrassed that he had actually held his 'rival', he immediately placed Anis on the floor, unable to look at her. It was him who realised that her choker was missing. In trouble, Anis kisses his Red Rose Card, instructed by Itsushi and he became the first Rose Rhode Knight Anis has ever summoned. Kaede, not having seen that his new Rose Princess is Anis, sighs deeply, wondering why his new Dominian summoned him now, when he was in school. However, he looks up and both of them get a shock. Trivia #He is the head of a Shrine called Kaede(反手). Note: it is not his name (楓). #His hobbies are training and shopping for CDs. #He dislikes fresh cream. #Kaede (楓) means maple in English. #Kaede and Anis have the highest zodiac compatibility. #Ren Ichikawa from S.L.H - Stray Love Heart! (another Aya Shouoto's manga) looks simillar to Kaede. #Aya Shouoto-san about Kaede: "I've always kind of wanted to draw a normal boy." #Kaede has a monthly allowance of ¥ 5,000 Category:Main Character Category:Rose Rhode Knight Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Characters